


Game On!

by Zevran08



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gaming, Hanging Out, Livestreaming, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevran08/pseuds/Zevran08
Summary: Hana coaches Fareeha through a video game... What could go wrong?





	

 

"Fareeha!" A shrill voice announced from behind the young captain as she was leaving the common room. She turned around, spotting the young MEKA pilot, Hana.

"Yes Hana? What is it?"

She walked quickly up to Fareeha, a slight pout on her face.

"You know what I figured out? We haven't hung out together… Ever!"

"Well, I need to keep in top condition, that requires training and exercise."

Hana opened her mouth, but no words came out. A sigh is released and she lowers her head in defeat.

"It's just… You're like a hero to me and… Nevermind. Sorry for taking up your time, you're obviously busy." Hana turns around, walking away.

The guilt trip card… Fareeha knew what Hana was doing. It won't work, it won't…

"Wait!" Hana pauses, her head turns in the direction of Fareeha.

She sighs, but then gives a small smile. "I guess I could use a break every now and then. What do you have in mind?"

Hana practically squeed in excitement. Almost sprinting up to Fareeha, she captures her in a tight hug. "This will be awesome! I have an upcoming stream in a few hours, you mind joining me at say 8?"

"Sure, what are you streaming? Starcraft?"

"No, an old retro game, a personal favorite of mine. Dark Souls 3."

"Dark…? What's that?"

"You don't know it? It was one of the best games back 70 years ago, Reinhardt said he played it a lot."

Fareeha shrugs. "Sure, why not? Sounds fun."

"Oh, it will be. I can't wait!"

As Hana breaks free of Fareeha. "By the way, how much of that did you mean? Did you make it all up?"

"Only a little, gotta be a little dramatic in this family, right?" She smirks. "But seriously, I have wanted to hang out with you for a while. I can tell this will be great."

"Alright, see you at 8."

As Hana walked away, greeting Lucio as he entered the room, Fareeha couldn't help but think to herself 'What have I got myself into?'

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, if you hated it, whatever you felt, please leave a note or review. It is infinitely appreciated.
> 
> The fantastic artwork comes from http://xylophil.tumblr.com/ Hit them up for commissions and other stuff, they deserve all the money


End file.
